Popcorn, Chick Flicks, and Hyperness
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are having a 'movie night' at the Stewart household. Mix in some popcorn, chick flicks and a sugar-crazed Lilly... you have an interesting evening! No real point, just some nice Moliver cuteness...


A/N: Happy Christmas! I am posting this just before the end of Christmas Day my time. Hope you all had a Happy Christmas! And hope you all have a smashing Boxing Day! Haha, my American readers probably have no idea what that is. If you're curious, just ask.

So, I apologise for not updating some other stories. You all are perfectly allowed to give me stick for that. I deserve it. I am on break from school so I will begin to try and begin updating some of the stories I have on hiatus. Until then, here is a little thing I have been working on for a while. Not any real point to it, just some nice Moliver cuteness. I owe some 'props' to those that have helped me: Kay-lizzle, aka _Broken Oken_, for helping inadvertantly by creating the idea for this story; _Abz08_, for first publishing _Hollywood Happenings_ and having Miley sit on Oliver's lap, something I had though about including in a story but she did publish it first so I must give credit where credit is due; and also the girls of the Moliver Fans forum for helping provide titles to chick-flick films. As a bloke, I do not watch that type of rubbish. Haha, kidding. I am sure they are very nice films. Please don't hit me...

Instead, please read and enjoy mates!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

Popcorn, Chick Flicks, and Hyperness

Miley Stewart sat on the edge of the sofa, elbow rested on the arm, hand resting over her chin, as she watched her rather eccentric best friend 'sort' through her DVD selection. 'Sort' probably was not the right word what with Lilly Truscott rapidly shuffling through the DVDs and then tossing rejected ones over her shoulder randomly.

"Find anything yet?" she mumbled through her hand.

"Almost," she replied excitedly. "I'm thinking maybe _My Best Friend's Wedding_, _The Notebook_, possibly _Maid of Honour _–"

A groan from the kitchen interrupted Lilly's list by the male part of the group's trio. Oliver Oken was currently balancing several bags of crisps, a bowl of popcorn, a dozen candy bars and a two-litre bottle of soda in front of the Stewart's refridgerator. Pulling his head out to face the girls in the living room, he put on a look of disgust.

"_Must_ we watch a chick flick...?"

"Yes, we must," Lilly said without turning to look at him. Miley watched Oliver walk to join them in the living room, cocking an eyebrow at the amount of food in his arms.

"Hungry?" she asked as he tipped the mass quantities of food onto the living room table.

"Starving," he said before he shovelled a large handfull of popcorn into his mouth.

Lilly stopped her search for a film as she grabbed several chocolate bars and shoved a good portion of one into her mouth while Miley snatched the bowl of popcorn from Oliver before he could reach in again. Oliver scoffed indignately before he tried to reach in for a second handfull, only to receive a firm smack on his hand. With a yelp, he snatched his hand back and rubbed it, frowning at Miley before he reached over to the living room table for a candy bar. This attempt was also denied, this time by Lilly as she flung her arm backwards without looking and smacked Oliver's hand. With another yelp, he clutched his hand to himself and looked at both girls scornfully.

"Hey, I was the one that got the food in the first place! Don't I get any of it?" he asked as he reached towards the popcorn bowl held firmly in Miley's arms once again. His response yet again was another smack on the hand. Holding his hand against his chest, he looked between the two girls with another look of disdain.

"Fine! I guess I'll just go pop my own bag of popcorn..." he said as he stood up from the sofa and walked past Miley into the kitchen. Miley watched him closely as he passed, a rather pleased and playful look on her face. Lilly stared at Miley with a rather amused smirk on her face as Miley's eyes glanced up and down briefly at Oliver's retreating form.

"Miley likey...?" she teased. Miley snapped her head to face Lilly and stuck her tongue out.

"So have you decided what we're watching?" she asked forcefully as she looked down to help herself to more of Oliver's first bowl of popcorn.

"Yep! We are watching _Maid of Honour_ of course!" Lilly replied perkily. Hopping up from the floor and into a neighouring chair with equal hyperness, she added cheekily, "I think the two best friends falling in love is _soooooo_ romantic..."

Miley looked up from her bowl of popcorn to see Lilly staring directly at her with a rather large grin.

"I think it's rather cliché actually," Oliver said as he walked back into the living room with a new bowl of freshly-popped popcorn. Lilly sighed in annoyance.

"No-one asked you," Lilly said with a roll of her eyes as she bounced slightly in her chair in hyperness. Her eyes widened in eagerness as she snatched the bowl he was carrying.

"Oooo, popcorn!" she said happily. Oliver looked at her in a mixture of shock and outrage. Miley, clearly sensing another sibling-like row, grabbed Oliver's arms and yanked him back towards the sofa.

"Oliver..." Miley said slowly as she attempted to force Oliver onto the sofa.

"That's mine!" he said indignantly.

"I'll share mine with you," Miley offered as she continued to fight to restrain Oliver from Lilly. Lilly sat on her chair with a perky smile on her face, bouncing slightly in her seat and eating popcorn rapidly.

"And you stole that from me, too! But I expected that so I want my fresh bowl of popcorn back," he said as he tried to manoeuvre around Miley to get to Lilly.

"Oliver... Oliver no... Fine!"

Failing to restrain Oliver, Miley then with a last gasp of effort, shoved Oliver onto the sofa and sat herself ontop of him, sitting on his lap and holding onto the sofa to prevent him from removing her.

"Miley! What are you doing?" he demanded as he attempted to force her off of him.

"You know Lilly is on a sugar-high. Don't bother," Miley replied as she continued to hold Oliver down with herself.

"But she stole my popcorn..."

Miley sighed heavily before grabbing her own bowl and holding it near his hand.

"Ooo, popcorn!" he said happily and grabbed a hand full.

Miley rolled her eyes before contently leaning back to rest against Oliver's chest, holding the bowl of popcorn on her lap to allow access to Oliver as well. Distracted by a bowl of popcorn, Oliver finally gave up on attempting to remove Miley from his lap. Lilly, who had watched the entire act play out, bounced from her chair to the floor and put in the DVD.

"Now that everyone is _comfortable_, I think we will begin," Lilly said with another large grin as she grabbed the remote and hopped back into her chair and started the film. Miley frowned at Lilly but merely shifted herself more comfortably into Oliver.

Robby Ray came down the stairs and turned to enter the kitchen as he glanced over at the trio in the living room.

"Settled on a film yet?" he asked as he walked passed before stopping dead in his tracks. Taking a second look at the living room, his eyes landed on Miley sitting atop Oliver. Lilly smiled brightly up at him.

"Sure have Mr. Stewart! We're going with _Maid of Honour_!"

Robby Ray didn't respond, instead looking from the pair of Miley and Oliver, to Lilly questionably. Lilly glanced at the pair as well and then nodded with a large grin.

"Err... Miles...?" he asked in slight confusion. Miley, who had been more focused on eating her shared popcorn, looked back at her father and jumped slightly with a look of nervousness and guilt.

"Hey Daddy!" she said with a nervous, yet bright smile.

"Err... Bud...? Any reason you chose to sit _there_ when there is plenty of space on the sofa...?"

Miley's eyes widened slightly as she rushed into a rapid explanation.

"Well you see Daddy, Oliver and I were sitting on the sofa together but then I sort of stole Oliver's popcorn and then he went to make more and then Lilly stole his new bowl and Oliver was sort of angry and wanted it back but Lilly was hyper off the candy and sugar and so I tried to hold back Oliver but he was too strong because well..." she paused as a slightly glazed look came to her eyes. "He's been working out a lot... not that I noticed... but... err... yeah..."

Lilly, Oliver and Robby Ray all stared at Miley as she coloured ever so slightly; Oliver looked confused while Lilly and Robby Ray looked to be holding back laughter. Miley quickly started explaining again.

"So since I couldn't hold him back I needed to keep him pinned down so I used my weight to hold him down by sitting on him and I'm distracting him with my popcorn that I originally stole from him..."

Robby Ray blinked at the finish of this, looking to have only really heard about Miley noticing Oliver's strength and the fact that she chose to sit on him.

"I still don't see why you have to keep sitting on him..."

"Well he might go after Lilly again!" she insisted. Avoiding both Lilly and her father's eyes, she added, "And well, I'm comfortable here..."

Lilly snorted but turned it into a cough while Robby Ray merely stared at his daughter with an odd look mixed with amusement and nervousness. Standing up awkwardly, he backtracked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Right, well I got what I came here for..." he said as he tentatively waved his water. "I'll... err... just be going..."

He paused as he passed Lilly and whispered, "Keep an eye on those two, ya' hear?" before he headed back up the stairs. Lilly nodded and saluted before turning back to Miley and Oliver who had turned back to the film by now. Miley and Oliver were both eating popcorn from the bowl on Miley's lap as Miley adjusted herself to sit more comfortably on him. Lilly smiled to herself as she saw Miley snuggle closer into Oliver's chest as Oliver remained completely oblivious to anything besides the popcorn he was shovelling into his mouth and the film.

* * *

A/N: Please leave your thoughts on your way out! Comments, queries, suggestions for improvement... Let me hear them! What was your favourite part? What did you like? Anything you didn't like? Share your thoughts, mates! Happy Christmas everyone and hope you all have a nice Boxing Day as well! Cheers!


End file.
